In some applications, it may be desirable to form an assembly of an electronic module on a conductive fabric to form an integrated system. Conventional assemblies use printed ink to make a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) antenna. Using the printed ink on fabric creates a high electrical resistance, which in turn result in poor performance. Additionally, using the traditional plating and etching process to make the RFID antenna may not be compatible with textile and wearable applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for a convenient disconnectable connection of electronic devices to fabrics.